


Are You Ready To Make The Unbreakable Vow?

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Proposal, Fluffy, Just some soft feelings for you, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Harry's wondering why his friends keep asking him if he's ready to make an unbreakable vow.Draco's trying not to laugh; he knows exactly what they're talking about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141
Collections: Harry Potter





	Are You Ready To Make The Unbreakable Vow?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just something fluffy I thought of at 1am.
> 
> TW: none

“Hey Dracoooooo!”

Draco sighed and looked up for his book. “What now Potter.”

Harry gave him a reproachful look. “I’ve told you to stop saying that. We’ve been dating for what? Five years now? Potter just seems too juvenile for you.”

“Whatever, /Potter/.”

Harry pursed his lips, “Alright. I just won’t tell you the thing I was going to tell you.” Harry plopped down on the couch beside his boyfriend, crossing his arms and pouting.

Draco forced his face to remain like it was and mentally counted down.

5...

4...

3… 

2…

1…

“Fine! I’ll tell you!”

The blonde chuckled, Harry may be stubborn but Draco gave him a run for his money.

“Tonight I’m taking you on a date.”

Draco dropped his book in surprise, “What?”

“I know you’re usually the one to do this, but I wanted to do it this once.”

“O-okay.”

Harry stood back up, “We’re going soon, so get ready!” The Gryffindor walked off to their shared room. (The two had bought a house two years back.)

Draco got up and followed him, grabbing his dress robes then heading to the bathroom to change. He liked to have privacy when he changed because of certain things on his arm and chest that made him uncomfortable. Harry had been completely understanding and accepting. He had been in tears upon seeing the scars on Draco’s chest, and promised to make it up to him for the rest of his life. Needless to say, it was an emotional night for both of them.

Once Draco had his dress robes on he reached under the sink to retrieve a small stack of letters. He swished his wand once and they dissolved into thin air. Satisfied he left the bathroom.

Once he closed the door, he saw Harry standing there in his dark green dress robes.

“Ready love?” Draco asked, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Harry nodded and held out his arm. Draco took it and soon they appeared outside of a small restaurant on the outskirts Hogsmead.

Draco looked around, he had never been to this part of the wizarding town and was rather intrigued by the small building in front of him. It seemed like a cozy spot to spend a date, a rosy glow was lighting the windows in the semi-dark night.

Harry pulled him into the place, they checked in and sat down at the window table.

“Wow. You really had this planned.” Draco commented, opening his menu.

“You’re always the one doing nice stuff for me, so I wanted to change it up a little.” Harry said.

“Well, thank you.”

When the waiter came to take their order, they also came with a letter for Harry.

“Mr. Potter, I believe this is for you.”

Harry took it from him with a confused look on his face, “Who is it from?”

“Ms. Pansy Parkinson.”

“Why would Pansy send /me/ something? And why didn’t she send it to our house?” Harry asked, as the waiter walked away.

Draco shrugged, “Maybe she’s hiding something from me.”

“Maybe…” Harry mumbled, tearing open the envelope.

Draco watched his expression turn even more puzzled. “What does it say?” He asked.

“It just says ‘Are’. What the hell?”

When the waiter came with their food, they also came with two more letters from Pansy.

Harry tore them both open to find the words ‘you’ and ‘ready’. Draco was amused; he had never seen his boyfriend more confused.

During their dinner, the waiter returned several more times, bringing more and more letters. Harry was getting annoyed at the fifth, seemingly nonsensical word. That is, until Draco suggested that he put the words together in order, to form a sentence.

The sentence they came up with was: ‘Are you ready to make an unbreakable vow?’

“An unbreakable vow?” Harry asked, “With Pansy? What is she talking about?”

Draco didn’t say anything, he was too busy trying not to give himself away. He knew exactly what Pansy was talking about.

When they were leaving the restaurant, Draco heard Harry’s mobile phone ding. Harry took it out and sighed, “What the hell?”

Draco peared over the Gryffindor’s shoulder to see a text from Ron saying. ‘Are you ready to make an unbreakable vow?’

“What is this unbreakable vow?” He asked, feigning innocence.

“I don't know!” Harry said, obviously frustrated. (Draco had to stop himself from laughing.)

When the two of them got home Draco headed to the bathroom to change out of his dress robes. He also got a small gold box out of a cabinet. Just as he was putting his shirt back on he heard Harry exclaim, “Hermione too?!”

Draco rushed out of the bathroom to find Harry standing in their room, holding another letter.

“It’s the same thing!” He said, holding up the parchment to Draco. “What are they talking about?!”

This time Draco had to bite his tongue to stop from chucking. “I don’t know. But I do have a good way to end the night.”

Harry sighed and put the parchment back down on the bedside table, “Anything to distract me from this.”

Draco smiled mischievously, “How about a Seeker's Game?”

Harry’s eyes lit up, “Oh you’re on Malfoy!”

“Hey! You hypocrite.” Draco shouted, as Harry ran to get his broom.

Soon the two of them were in their backyard and Draco was holding the snitch in his gloved hand.

He let the snitch go, and activated the Quidditch boundary spell.

“Three, two, one!”

The two of them kicked off into the air. Knowing it would definitely be hard to see the snitch in the dark, Draco had attached a super, super tiny light to one of the wings that lit up whenever one of them was within ten feet of one of it.

Draco and Harry circled around their yard, casting glances at each other and making sure that they would not be the first one to the snitch. Every time they played one of these Seeker games, their old school rivalry seemed to return. They would always taunt each other and tease each other. Maybe that’s what made the games more fun, and even more satisfying to win.

Draco suddenly noticed that Harry was sitting rigid on his broom staring at a spot a couple feet from the Slytherin’s foot. He looked down, the snitch was circling the top of a tree.

Now, he could have easily gone into a dive and caught the snitch way before Harry even got a chance. But he had a plan, and it involved Harry catching the snitch.

So Draco pretended to not see it as Harry shot forward. He slowly reacted, spinning around and watching Harry speed toward it. At the last possible moment the snitch farted away, causing Harry to give chase. Draco joined him, knowing that if he waited too long it would look suspicious.

“You’ve lost your touch Malfoy.” Harry taunted as Draco pulled up beside him.

“No. Just trying to give a toddler a chance to catch the snitch.” Draco said, not taking his eye off the fluttering gold ball in front of him.

“Right.”

Both Harry and Draco reached out their hands at the same time, but Harry put on a burst of speed, snatching the snitch out of the air before Draco even had a chance.

“Ha!” He yelled, flying towards the ground. Harry landed and stuck out his tongue at Draco. “Who’s a toddler now?”

“Still you.” Draco said, flying down as well and casting an amused look at his boyfriend. “I’m not the one sticking my tongue out.”

Harry rolled his eyes and waved the snitch in front of Draco’s face, “I still won though!”

“Whatever.” Draco could feel his heart start to flutter, knowing that the moment was drawing closer.

“C’mon.” Harry said, pulling his jacket closer, “It’s getting cold, I can tease you more inside.”

He started to turn around but Draco put a hand on his shoulder, “Actually I need to ask you something.”

“Umm okay?”

“Can I have the snitch?”

“Sure?” Harry handed his boyfriend the snitch, looking dumbfounded.

Draco cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves. “Are you ready to make the unbreakable vow?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Merlin’s tits Draco! I-”

He suddenly stopped talking with a gasp, for Draco had gotten down on one knee. He removed one of his gloves and touched the snitch with his bare hand. It opened up with a click to reveal a small ring.

“Draco…”

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

There was no hesitation as Harry yelled, “YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!”

He jumped and tackled Draco to the ground, hugging him tightly. Draco laughed and hugged him back. His heart was filled with happiness as they stood up and he put the ring on Harry’s finger.

When they kissed it was gentle and loving. And Draco knew that he would spend the rest of his days with the man in front of him.


End file.
